Unreleased Abnormalities
In this page are Abnormalities that weren't released, gathered from the previous version of the official website or the teaser trailer. All these are currently scrapped and not in-game. Once an Abnormality has been released, they must be removed from this page. Note that the names, appearance or description may change when they are officially release. Additional appearance description, where they appeared (trailers or links), or official information also could be added. __TOC__ Beanstalk without Jack Subject Number: F-03-16-Z. Beanstalk without Jack is a huge beanstalk Abnormality. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “It might sound like a crazy story, but I heard there was an employee here who was determined to climb the tree right up to the top and he did..... If there even is a ‘top’ of the beanstalk, he’s probably living there, I guess.” (Subject code start with F meaning referencing a Fairy tale(Jack and the beanstalk), but it's weird how the second number is 03, meaning its about a religion.) (This text is implying that the employee never came back. This Abnormality maybe works like Opened Cans of Wellcheers. Maybe that's the reason they didn't release it.) Book without Pictures or Dialogue Subject Number: T-04-11-T. Book without Pictures or Dialogue is a brown, probably old, book, similar to Poor Screenwriter's Note, but bigger. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “Employees have a lot of ridiculous rumors. Of those one of them is as follows. When one has filled ‘Book without Pictures or Conversation’ in whatever way, then the book may grant one wish. It may sound absurd but many take the rumor seriously.” (Since the subject number start with the letter T, which means trauma, it might be referencing "Bibliophobia", or "Fear of Books". But this is not a tool, a tool's second number of subject code must be 09, but this is 04, meaning "inanimated objects". For example, Parasyte Tree, Grave of Cherry Blossom, Burrowing Heaven, Queen Bee, etc. Their similarity is they don't get much movement when damaging the facility, while the person who's under control does the most. It might works like O-04-08, the Red Shoes.) Clown Smiling at me Subject Number: O-01-17-H. Clown Smiling at me seems to be a clown's portrait, smiling and staring at somewhere or someone. It can probably move. Its portrait is different from the full picture. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “I should have come out of that confinement zone immediately. It picked up another tool, I thought it was a tool, At that moment.” (This text might implies that it looks harmless at some point, but suddenly attacks(Just like little helper). Since the subject number start with O(Original), it is not referencing the Coulrophobia, or "Fear of Clowns". The second number, 01, meaning that it will look like a human.) Fallen Amurdād Subject Number: F-01-26-Z. Fallen Amurdād seem to be a group of plants or foliage, or some sort of garden. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. "The creature was never simply in a bleeding vegetative state. It has and will, hear and understand, all that I have and or will say." "(This Abnormality is referencing a story, and it will look like a person.) (Amurdad is the goddess of plants. The hand in the picture might be Amurdad's hand.) My Sweet Orange Tree Subject Number: O-02-23-W. My Sweet Orange Tree is a formless being of yellow, light blue and green particles, floating around its current zone. My Sweet Orange Tree appeared in the teaser trailer of Lobotomy Corporation, in a containment room with an employee, floating, probably because of this Abnormality's effect. It also appears on the official website. “But why is it about ‘innocence’? After countless assumptions and careful research, we learned that it could be defined as Redacted.” (For the abnormality's flavor text and encyclopedia entries go here: My Sweet Orange Tree (Unreleased) ) (It's not referencing anything, and it looks like an animal. Since it is "a cluster of thousands if not hundreds of millions of molecules", and it can show the best memory of a person, and it have the ability of mind reading and brain washing(through letting people remembering childhood memories to forget all other things), the reason it is here might be collect purest childhood memory, just like Funeral of the Dead Butterflies. ) Pale Horse Subject Number: F-02-22-Z. Pale Horse is a light blue horse with a long mane and tail, as shown in its artwork picture. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “Joseph came to me excitedly to share something. He said something about how a creature he had taken care of kneeled and cried in front of him. You know Joseph? He was sacrificed to The Nothing There a few months ago. The thing didn’t recognize us. It had smelled death on us.” Pale Horse is also referenced in one of Singing Machine's encyclopedia entries: "...But that day, insisted that we had to go there. The 'Pale Horse' had responded to something specifically that he had said. he repeated that a lot. I didn't think 'Pale Horse' was thinking about when it responded...." It's possible that this Abnormality has the ability to predict someone's death, based upon its concept information and the reference in the official game. Even it is called "Pale Horse", it might not deal pale damage. It is a Zayin level abonormality. Pumpkin Carriage Subject Number: F-05-21-T. Pumpkin Carriage is a rotting carriage in the form of a pumpkin. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “The thing itself had never forgotten its glory days. Everything was rotting but the memory of that night wasn’t.” (It is referencing Cinderella and it is a machine.) Puss in Boots Subject Number: F-02-24-T. Puss in Boots is a black cat with green eyes and white paws on its hind legs. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “I’ve never started a conversation with a human before. You should be honored. All who hold my hand receives riches and glory. Did I tell you about that time when I turned a farmer’s useless son into a king?” Silent Girl Subject Number: O-01-0-T. Silent Girl is an ornamental window of different colors and figures, resembling a pale girl with blue hair, covering her chest with her eyes closed. The Lobotomy Corp. logo is at the top of this window. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. "Silent Girl’s room permitted one employee. There was never any trouble before. Really, during the observation week, it didn’t show any signs of aggressive behavior, just that it hid weapons behind its back." (It is weird how the last number is 1 digit, 0. If it means 00, that had already taken.) Someone's Portrait Subject Number: O-01-19-T. Someone's Portrait looks like a simple portrait, with a head, with red eyes, staring to somewhere or someone. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. “I swear, that f****** portrait wanted us to underestimate it. How else could it stay so still during the observation and stuff?” Missed Angel of Death Subject Number: O-01-13-H. Missed Angel of Death looks like a composed Abnormality of 2 entities: An unknown tall being and a child. The child is standing together to the other entity. Its only appearance currently is on the official website. "I should’ve said, ‘I’m sorry that I let go of your hand’ and apologized, even if it didn’t mean anything. I’m sorry to ask this but… Can you take me to that room again, please?" Unknown Abnormalities Abnormalities which are completely unrevealed, without proper names, or subject numbers, but which appeared in some parts like in the teaser trailer or as concept artwork. Unknown Abnormality 1.png Unknown Abnormality 1.1.png Unknown Abnormality 1.2.png Unknown Abnormality 3.png Unknown Abnormality 4.png Unknown Abnormality 6.png Unknown Abnormality 8.jpg|"Let's sing together" Unknown Abnormality 8.1.png Lobotomy Corp Old Gameplay.png|Image of an old gameplay of Lobotomy Corporation with some Abnormalities' pictures. They appear to be simple placeholders or stock images Trivia * In very early versions of the game, Someone's Portrait was thought to be implemented in the game but was delayed.Category:Abnormalities